The Administrative Core (AC) will assist in the overall management and coordination of activities of the AADCRC. The AC will be responsible for scheduling in-house research conferences and work-in-progress sessions and seminars;assisting in the financial management of the respective components;reviewing manuscripts and progress reports;and performing the day-to-day administrative activities, such as providing advice concerning various protocols and strategies for continued and increased multi-disciplinary collaborations within the CRC itself, other CRCs and related programs in South Texas and elsewhere. These AC-related activities will be carried out in collaboration with an Advisory Committee which will be formed should the CRC be awarded and will include two directors of NIH-sponsored Centers at UTHSCSA and two external members with expertise in asthma and airway diseases. Especially important will be the role of the AC in the execution of the AADCRC mission to "support basic and clinical research of the immunological basis, pathobiology, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of asthma and allergic diseases and to accelerate the application of fundamental knowledge of immune function to the investigation, prevention, and treatment of asthma and allergic disease."